


Undercover

by fleurlb



Category: The Bridge
Genre: Gen, yumadrin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 02:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurlb/pseuds/fleurlb





	Undercover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lunch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunch/gifts).



"How does this look?" asked Sonia.

"Good. Just, you know, make the cleavage a little...more." Marco motioned for her to pull the v-neck of her tight shirt lower.

"I don't understand why you need to use me as bait. We're police officers. We have suspicion, we should arrest him."

Marco forced himself to sound more patient than he felt. "Sonia, you get more flies with honey than vinegar."

"Why would you want to catch flies at all? I'd rather just use a fly swatter or some Raid."

Marco smiled. "Now that you mention it, me too, Sonia. Me too."


End file.
